the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Bush
"FOR FREEDOM! - Vincent in English Class Vincent Bush '''(also jokingly called '''Vincenzo) is a proud member of the Smartiest Persons. He takes pride in being part of it and does anything he can to promote them to be the best heroes they possibly can. Vincent is one of the main four members, including Greg Fields, Paolo Martinez, and Logan Hall. His personality is the most balanced between the four of them, as he does not rage as much as Greg or Paolo but is not as forgiving as Logan. Vincent takes charge of the team's second greatest battalion, the Burning Ashes. He considers his enemies to only be lost souls and that there is still hope for them. This is why whenever the team fights their rival, Roodfire, Vincent doesn't plan on killing. However, he feels an unstoppable force of hatred over the being known as Charade, the ultimate antagonist of the Smartiest Persons. Life Background Raised in a normal house behind the airport, Vincent often sparred with his dad and his dog, Wrath (much like Tanner). He has a sister, mom, dad, a valuable King Ghidorah figure, and a dog named Wrath. However he has a slight weakness in note taking. Once he practiced magic for America's Got Talent, but accidentally discovered how to alter reality slightly. It was a very painful process but Vincent mastered it. Due to him having limited energy, he must balance his so called Golden Knight energy wisely if he wants to use it as a power. He later joined his old friend Paolo and his hero team SP to protect the Earth any and all threats. Golden Knight One day Vincent was on a mission against Roodfire when he accidentally discovered the origins of his mysterious talent. After doing research, he found that such energy could only exist in the Sun Temple. Vincent finally made it through the Sun Temple all alone. Facing every single monster there he found a gigantic altar of the sun sitting right in front of him. It was gleaming and was so bright that it even nearly surapassed that of the real sun, and actually did surpass Tanner's Bald Cannon. Vincent was nearly blinded when looking at it but knowing this would happen, brought anti-sun goggles with him and he touched the altar. All of the sudden, the altar exploded with light in all directions and covered him in a warm aura. His clothes were changed, he became taller, more serious, and gained the blade Ragnarok. He then summoned 3 spirits of light with his powers and walked out of the temple to go to SP headquarters. There he trained and discovered all new powers such as shooting light from his hands, increased strength and speed, and disappearing into light. He then used this form in future battles. Rise of the Klones The Smartiest Persons were starting a meeting discussing Jace's Cloning Process and sends Vincent Bush to spy on him. After an array of silly shenanigans while spying, Bush finally comes upon evidence: a note containing the Klone mixture. After getting chased out by Klones, Vincent returns the evidence to Paolo Martinez, who is hacking into Kilber Inc. But they see that Kilber has attacked Chicago on the news. So Paolo unveils two new weapons: The Super X2 and an Optimus Prime battle suit. Bush flies the ship to Chicago only to find out Kilber has a ship and battle suit of his own. The two engage in a dogfight set to Sum 41's We're all to Blame and Vincent destroys Kilber's ship. The two duel once again in the battle suits and ends in Kilber's death with Vincent severely injured.After, the Klones are furious over their leaders death, so they start a new war with SP. Recovering from the battle, Vincent is allowed a break and the credits roll to Stan Bush's(Vincents Long-Lost Uncle)You Got the Touch. Death of Vincent After the Rise of the Klones, Vincent, along with his allies, and enemies, are forced to participate in a huge worldwide event called the Technological War. Every combatant invited had a robot-suit or armor that they would use to fight eachother. The fight would span over however long the combatants could take, and could win by either K.O. or DEATH. The person who was holding this event was a new enemy, Gregatron! The war started with the knocking out of Alien Symbiote(black recolor of Prime's body). The war spanned over 8 days with many fighters being knocked out, but none dead yet. There were only 3 combatants left, Vincent, Logan, and Gregatron(dominating the others with superior skills). To Gregatron's suprise, Vincent was even with him in every fighting aspect. But Vincent had the strategic advantage. Vincent ended the fight by smacking Gregatron off a ledge onto the ground far below. But Vincent was still badly injured by the Soul Edge(Gregatron's version) through his chest incident. After the fight, Vincent was on his death bed, with all his friends, and some enemies around him. He passed on the Matrix of Leadership to Paolo Martinez and his color slowly faded. Protecting Fort Kentorius After the Great War II it was Spring Break for the Smartiest Persons, so they got the week off. Paolo decided to go to Europe and hang out with King Richard for the time he was on break. When he go there he saw Richard and Raven fighting off an army of bandits. Vincent quickly joined in and used Reality Smashers, rapidly increasing the gravity around the bandits, crushing them. Vincent then walked with the brothers back to their kingdom. While there they played Super Smash Bros Wii U and Raven won cause of his OP Amiibo. A couple days later after hanging out, the Bandit King waged war on the Kentorius Kingdom. Richard decided he wanted to end this quickly and put on his Golden Knight armor, Vincent went Golden Knight Mode, and Raven wore his same old clothes. They went with an army and stayed in Fort Kentorius. While there they shot harpoons and cannonballs at the bandits, killing a lot of them. Bandit King came out from the top of a hill riding a giant three horned hog beast. It rammed into the fort, while the harpoons and cannoballs reflected off of it. Vincent jumped in front of it and tried to push it back but was slammed to the side. Vincent slowly got up and all of his troops and himself slashed at the beast at the same time and blew it up. Vincent then returned to the main battlefield. Football Then, Vincent joined football. Chloe finally got somewhere with Vincent Friends * Paolo Martinez * Logan Hall * Optimus Primal * Rattrap * Gordon Jefferey * Skippy12 * Grimlock *Gregory Fields * Richard Kentorius Enemies • Alex (SF3) • Connor the Waffle • Gavin • Victor Creed •Roodfire • The Dark • Other Various Enemies Quotes * "FOR FREEDOM!" * "I'm American, he's evil. Good-bye, Hitler" * "Decisions are tough" * "Maybe in my mom's pregnant stomach" Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes